Trick or Treat
by Shutterspeed
Summary: AU Kigo. Eh... Nothing you haven't seen on TV. Probably PG-13 ish. Be warned anyway.


A/N: I seriously need to make all these ideas stop. I've only got my next chapter for "Kim's the What?" barely started when this snuck up on me. Oh, I don't know if I can make sequels yet. I might for "Galatea" when I'm done with KTW but I don't know about "While you were sleeping."

Anyway, just a quick one-shot. Totally AU. And no, I will not continue it. If you want to, be my guest just don't forget to give me a little credit.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

"Okay, people, don't forget! Office party next week! Halloween themed!" yelled one of my supervisors cheerily, interrupting our work for a few seconds.

I groaned into my desk. My life sucks. Not only do I hate office parties, but I hate Halloween as well. Some traumatic event when I was a kid, but we're not going into that. I'm getting sick just by thinking about it.

"Hey, is everything alright?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked. I have such great vocabulary.

"You were banging your head against the desk. It sounded kinda painful," said this Blonde guy. He was in the cubicle next to mine. I think he has some major crush on me but hasn't acted on it –not that he'll have any luck even if he did 'cause I'm gay.

Or, at least I think I am. I've never really dated...

Or gotten laid.

I'm pathetic. I know.

"Hellooo? Anybody there?" he asked.

"Sorry, I just spaced there." I said.

"So... are you going to the party?" he asked me.

"Well, I don't know yet." I told him, "I'll have to find a costume." I cringed.

"I think it's going to be awesome. I love Halloween. You get to pretend to be someone else for a day, you know?" he babbled.

"Somebody else, huh?" Well, that's a thought. Somebody who's not me. For one, she'll be exciting as heck, and she'll be daring. Doing impossible things like saving the world or something. Doing things I've never got the guts to do before. Hm. Me as someone exciting.

Ha. As if that'll ever happen.

Suddenly, it felt like the red sea had parted as one of God's most beautiful creatures stepped through the glass doors. She wore a black form-fitting suit and a green tie, looking as every bit of professional as she did a sex goddess. Her dark hair was pulled up neatly in a bun; she wore bright red lipstick to contrast her pale skin. I'd give my soul to get a chance with her. But, then again, the rest of the office would, too. Too bad, she happens to be my boss and that she'll never go for a loser like me.

I try not to watch how she purses her lips as she concentrates on the folder her secretary just handed her. Or how long and endless her legs are as she walks. Or how soft-looking her brea-- I almost missed what my cubicle neighbor was saying.

"Sorry, what?" I ask him again for the umpteenth time.

"I said: what are you going to dress up as?" he asked, "And, are you sure you're okay?"

"I dunno yet and yep, I'm fine." I shrugged and turned away from him, done with our conversation.

Now... what should I wear for that party?

--

I totally got this. I had some help from the Blonde, his little sister that was into this TV show, Kim Possible. Perfect, perky All-American girl that came with her own stupid catch phrases. Apparently she's an A-student, a cheerleader, and who-know-what-else but still manages to save the world. I had to watch a few episodes to get familiar with her. Total opposite of me, the cynic who spends her nights in her cubicle doing overtime. This is going to be so much fun. Not.

Lucky (or unluckily) for me, this superhero girl is a red head so I don't have to dye my hair. And the stuff she regularly wears to her missions can be found in my minimalist closet. Now, I just have to be all perky and talk... perky. I think I'd rather pull my teeth out.

I shiver a little as cold October night air blows against my exposed midriff. Seriously, I'm just happy I stopped eating all those Twinkies or I wouldn't have been bold enough to pull this off.

--

As expected, this party sucks. That, or I really am just not a party person. Interpersonal skills are overrated anyway.

I admit, though, that I'm not suffering as much as I thought I would. I'm not close to defenestrating myself so that's a good sign. I sit quietly drinking a bit of my punch, everybody else is dancing like drunken idiots on the dance floor. The sad part is, there is no alcohol involved in this party.

"Hey, there Pumpkin." I turned my head to rip somebody's head off for that pet name but I stopped breathing when I saw _Her_. She was dressed in a black and green harlequin cat-suit Her dark hair was free from it's bun and she wore black lipstick. So hot.

"You're dressed up as Shego?" I asked. She was dressed up as Kim Possible's arch enemy! What were the chances, right?

"Doy, Princess." She smirked and rolled her eyes, imitating the character's personality. Man, she's so sexy. "So, you enjoying the party?"

"Not really." I told her honestly; she grinned.

--

Somehow we ended up in her room, completely sober but sucking face nonetheless. She was driving me crazy as she raked her sharp claws (they came with her gloves) on my stomach. I moaned into her mouth and pulled away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. I'm stupid, yes.

"Of course, now shut up." she said before she kissed me again.

With her lips still locked with mine, she reached behind her to unzip her costume. I stopped her with my hands, and did the task myself. I slipped one hand inside, while the other pulled the zipper down. I gasped when I realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. She pulled away this time and turned around. Slowly, she stepped out of the suit.

I felt light headed; she was wearing a g-string. It made sense, any other kind of underwear would have been seen with her costume.

"Trick or treat."


End file.
